


瑜珈寶貝

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yoga
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：三觀不正、強姦、道具Chris是知名瑜珈老師，Zach是變態跟蹤狂，他暗戀Chris。某天他課堂上除了他之外沒有學生來，他就在教室裡操了他的瑜珈老師。聲明：不擁有他們。





	瑜珈寶貝

**Author's Note:**

> 送給月月還有曦曦跟慕慕

 

Chris Pine是一名非常有名的瑜珈教師，除了功夫了得、教學卓越以外，他還上遍各大節目，多位名人爭相拜師，就是要上他的瑜珈課。除此以外，他也受邀在多位歌手的MV中勁歌熱舞，身段廣受好評。

 

當然，他的學生也就爆多的，要報名他的課程非常困難，除了要口袋深，還要有那個運。因此，堂堂爆滿自然不在話下。只是今天偌大的教室，除了四面牆上的鏡中的Chris自己，竟然一個人影都沒有。

 

「奇怪？今天的同學怎麼都沒來？」Chris覺得很奇怪，為什麼到了該上課的時間了，一個學生都還沒到？

 

「算了，我先自己做些瑜珈吧，說不定他們等下就到。」於是他開了首Queen的Dan’t stop me now就自顧自地開始練習他的空中瑜珈。

 

但他不知道的是，一個陰謀正在他附近進行著。

 

一個蒙面男子正偷偷把教室的門鎖上。十分鐘前他還在門口掛上了「今日歇業」的牌子，而那些學生，當然是他黑客了Chris的信箱，以他的名義寄信告訴那些學生今天不用來上課。

 

他躡手躡腳走進教室，才發現他根本不必如此，教室的音樂大到根本聽不到腳步聲；此外，他的小綿羊正在空中用身體畫出一道美麗的圓弧，雙腿一劈，陶醉在自我的世界裡。

 

Zach還是默默來到Chris身邊，Chris完全沒有注意到他。

 

Chris又藉由吊繩，一個挺胸，讓身體在空中呈現出一個美麗的弧形（根本小龍女）。

 

Zach再也忍不住，一手麻醉布直接堵了Chris的口鼻，Chris在會意過來之前就已經失去意識。

 

Chris再次醒來，一臉懵逼。等他看到鏡中的自己時，想叫也叫不出聲。

 

因為他已經被綁起來吊在空中嘴巴還塞了顆口塞！！！

 

他心想「WHAT THE FUCK」！？

 

那紅繩子就這樣將他的兩塊胸肌硬生分開，卻將他的雙手死死地固定在身後。他甚至能感受到自己的跨下與柔弱被繩子纏繞，想要掙扎，卻摩擦得讓他想呻吟。

 

他操！他屁股裡面有東西在震動啊！！！！！

 

他快哭了，這到底是怎麼回事？

 

這時，一個高大的人影出現在他面前。

 

他認得這人！

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？？」（你是Zachary Quintino？你想做什麼？？）

 

只見那人皺眉，一根手指在他面前晃動：「嗯嗯，錯了！我的名字錯了！」

 

他拿出遙控器，Chris睜大雙眼，他知道那是什麼。

 

「錯了，就要處罰～」說完就將按摩棒的振動調高一個檔次。

 

「嗯嗯！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！」（我操！這樣你也聽得出來我講什麼？你個粗眉變態佬！！！）

 

「我叫什麼名字？」

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯！」（干我屁事！）

 

調高。

 

「我再問一遍，我叫什麼名字？」

 

見Chris沒回答，他就再調高一個檔次，Chris已經有點受不了，那按摩棒一直刺激著他的前列腺，讓他有點迷失。

 

看準Chris已經有點懵，Zach乾脆將振動調到最大。

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！」（不要再調了！！！）

 

只見Chris那雙美麗的藍眼睛張到最大，整個身體都泛著潮紅。正在沉迷於情慾的流動裡的派，在此時又感受到了更讓他不感想像的事情。

 

那個變態佬竟然試圖在他體內加進更多的按摩棒！

 

生理性的淚水被逼了出來。Chris不斷扭腰擺臀想爭脫或至少阻止那個變態塞更多東西進來他身體，可是他這樣也只是讓對方更加興奮。

 

啪！

 

那變態竟然拿藤條抽了他！

 

「再鬧，就打到你比平常更腫更翹。」

 

Chris瞬間不敢動，只能任由他將東西放進自己體內。Chris滿腹委屈不知如何宣洩，只能一直哭一直哭。然後後穴的振動不斷刺激著他的身體，刺激著他的情慾。

 

為什麼沒有人來救他呢？學生都跑到哪裡去了？

 

「對了，今天沒有人會來上課哦！」

 

操，那個變態是怎麼知道他內心在想什麼呢？

 

凡事都有個底線，但今天的遭遇不斷衝破Chris的底線。更讓他不敢相信的，是那個變態佬竟然在他身後打手槍！Chris從落地鏡中羞恥地看著自己，更看著那個變態把玩著自己的陰莖，一臉陶醉。

 

不知道過了多久，對Chris來說分秒就像年月，那個變態走到他面前，將白濁全數噴上他的臉。

 

操，這輩子還沒有被人家這麼對待過，Chris心裡委屈卻說不出口。因為他嘴裡含著一個大口塞，阻止口水滴落都是個問題了還說什麼話呢？

 

Chris也開始覺得很奇怪，為什麼自己想社卻是射不出來。他絕望地低頭，卻看到自己的陰莖上被套了個陰莖環。

 

難怪後穴一直刺激著他的前列腺，他卻怎樣都無法釋放，覺得好痛苦。

 

而變態似乎還沒有放過他的打算。

 

他拿出一罐綿羊油，就直接倒在Chris的身上，然後幫他塗抹。

 

Chris已經學會放棄，就讓他塗吧反正逃不了。

 

但那人塗一塗，就開始玩弄Chris的乳頭。

 

揉、捏、拉、撩，直到挺立，直到紅腫。

 

而此時Chris臉上的精液已經乾固，弄得他左眼張不開，還能感受到皮膚上的乾硬的液體感。

 

然後，那個變態撤出Chris體內所有的玩具，也拿掉了陰莖環。

 

Chris瞬間射了出來，然後這些精華全部被變態拿著的杯子裝了起來。

 

變態拆掉Chris的口塞，說：「我們一起品嘗你的味道吧！」接著就含了一口Chris的精華之後吻Chris，逼Chris喝下。

 

欲哭無淚的Chris知道自己苦難絕對還沒有結束。

 

「求你……停止這樣的行為……」

 

「可是你沒聽到你的歌在唱著『 Don't stop me now 』嗎？」

 

說完，那個變態就這樣把屌送進Chris的嘴巴裡。

 

「你敢咬我就讓你好看！」

 

於是Chris不敢咬只好幫他舔。

 

幾下之後那變態就硬了。

 

「好，重頭戲來了。」

 

那變態走到Chris身後，直挺挺插了進去。

 

「啊！！！！」如果剛剛的按摩棒不計，被粗硬物進入身體還是Chris的第一次。他哭了。

 

然後那個變態趴在他身上，下身不斷抽插，更不忘了玩弄Chris經歷噴射過後半軟的下身。

 

變態左手撸動著Chris的脆弱，時不時在他的香菇頭上畫圈圈，甚至撩他的鈴口；又手也沒有閒著，Chris的雙球也被他掌握其中。

 

雖然說被羞恥地幹著，但Chris還是感受到了異樣的快感。

 

後穴中的棒子不斷挺弄著他的前列腺，而下身的陰莖與陰囊也被人細細把玩，Chris覺得欲仙欲死，真是舒服得快要死掉。

 

「你看看你，看看鏡子，是不是有夠淫蕩？」

 

Chris聽話地看了鏡子，臉立刻羞紅。

 

他正被一個變態操著，毫無羞恥地操著，而他竟然覺得很爽，真是淫蕩極了。

 

Chris的理智被拉回一點，他垂下頭，掉下眼淚。

 

後穴的被抽插與下身的被玩弄還是讓他迷失，他整個人好像迷失在情欲的浪潮中，快要溺死。

 

而此時，變態停了下來。

 

突如其來的空虛感讓Chris很難受，他不自覺扭動屁股，如果他不是在空中，他一定會把屁股抬更高。

 

那變態解開他雙腳的束縛之後將他翻過身來，之後又吊起他一隻腿。

 

另一隻早就被插到沒力的腿則被便太折起，折到Chris的胸口。變態則是繼續將硬挺插進Chris的穴裡。這次竟然插得更深。

 

「啊……啊啊……」

 

而那個變態竟然隨著歌曲一起唱：

  
**_Don't stop me now_ **

**_I'm having such a good time_ **

**_I'm having a ball_ **

 

然後變態就握住Chris一顆球。

 

**_Don't stop me now_ **

**_If you wanna have a good time_ **

**_Just give me a call_ **

 

變態邊插邊將他的雙球舔弄，Chris真的快要忍不住了。

 

每當他快要忍不住的時候，變態就停下來。

 

Chris覺得委屈極了，為什麼這麼委屈？為什麼不給他個痛快？

 

那變態這次將Chris整個人放下來，可是又換了個姿勢吊著。

 

「我們一起來深度瑜珈吧！」變態舔著Chris的耳朵，舔到他很癢。

 

接著Chris的雙腿又被分到很開，甚至腰枝也呈現常人不可能的曲線。他不斷被操著，操到他覺得自己進入了一個神奇的地方，操到他忘了自己是誰。

 

一道白光就這樣出現在Chris眼前，然後他就失去了意識。

 

**_don't stop me now don't stop me_ **

**_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_ **

 

**_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_ **

**_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_ **

**_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_ **

**_I'm gonna go go go_ **

**_There's no stopping me_ **

 

**_I'm burning through the sky yeah!_ **

**_Two hundred degrees_ **

**_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ **

**_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_ **

**_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_ **

 

**_Don't stop me now_ **

**_I'm having such a good time_ **

**_I'm having a ball_ **

**_Don't stop me now_ **

**_If you wanna have a good time_ **

**_Just give me a call_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「Jim？」一個溫柔的聲音輕喚。

 

「嗯……不要啦你……」Jim翻過個身，並沒起來。

 

Spock微笑，看著愛人的夢遺還有光光的扭動的屁股，而且那粉色的小穴正一張一合，似乎在召喚著什麼東西來一親芳澤。

 

看來他正夢著一個春夢。

 

他將手放到Jim的連接點，想一窺究竟是怎樣的美夢。

 

嗯，看來他的Jim有某種特殊怪僻。

  
好，下次可以試試看。

**Author's Note:**

> 接下來我要罷工
> 
> 派派夢積木，不知是派派夢積木還是積木夢派派。


End file.
